gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Birds Go!
Name '- Angry Birds Go! '''Developer '- Rovio Entertainment Ltd. 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.rovio.angrybirdsgo 'Category '- Racing 'Type of game '- Go-kart racing 'Achievements '- 69 'Total points '- 52500 ---- '''500 points #Challenge Hunter - Complete 30 sets of challenges #Drift Master - Drift 10km #Flying High - Fly 10km #Ultimate Overtaker - Slipstream 10km #Tyre Shredder - Grind 10km #Power Hungry - Use 100 powerups #Speed Tweaker - Fully upgrade the Semi-Skimmer #Speed Tuner - Fully upgrade the Spoon Mobile #Bumpy Tweaker - Fully upgrade the Beach Buggy #Bumpy Modder - Fully upgrade the Royal Blue #Bumpy Tuner - Fully upgrade the Green Machine #Flight Tweaker - Fully upgrade the Sardine Sailor #Flight Modder - Fully upgrade the Ham Glider #Flight Tuner - Fully upgrade the Barrel Roller #Extreme Tweaker - Fully upgrade the Soda-Supreme #Extreme Modder - Fully upgrade the Matchstock Mobile #Extreme Tuner - Fully upgrade the Rocket Racer #Fruit Samurai - Splat 10k fruit #Breaking and Entering - Break 500 obstacles #My New Career - Win 10 races #Road to Victory - Win 50 races #Coin Collector - Collect 10k coins #Coin Crazy - Collect 50k coins #One on One Victor - Win 50 Vs races #Century Egg - Win 100 Vs races #All-star Overtaker - Win 500 Vs races #Hall of Fame - Win 1k Vs races #Little Star - Get 10 3 star score ratings #Constellation Collector - Get 25 3 star score ratings #Collection Start - Unlock 1 Hasbro Kart #Double Fun - Unlock 2 Hasbro Karts #Sweet Trio - Unlock 3 Hasbro Karts #Garage Builder - Unlock 4 Hasbro Karts #Garage Owner - Unlock 5 Hasbro Karts #Kart Mogul - Unlock 6 Hasbro Karts #Kart Collector - Unlock 7 Hasbro Karts #True Collector - Unlock 8 Hasbro Karts #Hero Collector - Unlock 9 Hasbro Karts #Superstar Collector - Unlock 10 Hasbro Karts #Master Collector - Unlock 11 Hasbro Karts #Ultimate Collector - Unlock 12 Hasbro Karts #Jenga Master - Play Jenga 100 times #Ultimate Fan - Login 30 days in a row 1000 points #Tick Like a Bomb - Unlock the black bird #Pink Big - Unlock the pink bird #1000 Meter Stare - Unlock the big red bird #Threes Company - Unlock the blue birds #Walking on Egg Shells - Unlock the white bird #Bubbly Personality - Unlock the orange bird #Coming Back at Ya - Unlock the parrot #Time Flies - Unlock the yellow bird #Bringing Hom the Bacon - Unlock the king pig #Nose Tickler - Unlock the foreman pig #At Attention - Unlock the corporal pig #Challenge Hero - Complete 90 sets of challenges #Power Mad - Use 300 powerups #Season Leader - Win 100 races #Downhill Master - Win 500 races #Bankable Star - Collect 100k coins #Gold Master - Collect 250k coins #Worth You Weight in Gold - Collect 500k coins #Supernova - Get 50 3 star score ratings #Milky Way - Get 100 3 star score ratings 1500 points #Challenge Guru - Complete 180 sets of challenges #Power Master - Use 500 powerups #Ultimate Racer - Win 1k races #Galaxy Smasher - Get 250 3 star score ratings 2000 points #Challenge Superstar - Complete 360 sets of challenges 3000 points #Challenge Master - Complete 720 sets of challenges